Tono
by the most important word
Summary: Era un día "normal" en 221 de Baker Street. Hasta que se escuchó un gemido. Sherlock/John  relación establecida . post- Scandal in Belgravia.


_**Titulo: **Tono._

_**Autor:** The most important word._

_**Fandom:** Sherlock BBC_

_**Pareja:** Sherlock/John_

_**Disclaimer:**__Sherlock BBC y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a los directivos, guionistas, actores, una gran obra maestra._

_Advertencias: Contienen spoilers de 2x03._

_**Resumen: **Un día "normal" en 221 de la calle Baker Street. Hasta que se escuchó un gemido._

_SH-JW-SH-JW_

**Tono**

Un día "corriente" en 221B de la calle Baker Street. Sherlock experimentaba con algunos dedos de la nevera, John miraba el portátil mientras bebía su té de la tarde y la Señora Hudson había subido para darles algunas pastas que había preparado. Todo parecía algo normal hasta que se escuchó un gemido. La Señora Hudson se alarmó, pero como ya había pasado, tampoco se asustó tanto.

_-"¿No habías borrado aquel tono de llamada Sherlock?"_ Preguntó la Señora Hudson.

_-"Sí. Ese tono me lo pusieron en mi móvil. Este lo he puesto yo."_ Respondió Sherlock mientras examinaba los dedos. _"Interesante..este dedo ya se está descomponiendo.."_

_-"¿Tu no dices nada John?" _La señora Hudson miraba de reojo al doctor pero John simplemente bajo la cabeza.

De nuevo otra vez sonó. Un _"Ohh"_ muy erótico y con un tono grave. Sherlock dejó sus dedos y miró su móvil.

_-"Otra vez el pesado de Mycroft."_ Suspiró Sherlock mientras volvía a sus investigaciones.

La Señora Hudson se sorprendió de nuevo. Algunas veces simplemente no entendía a Sherlock.

_-"¿Por qué te has puesto ese tono de mensaje jovencito?"_ Le reprimió Hudson. "_Es muy grosero viniendo de tu parte."_

_-"Me gusta. No es como el otro. El gemido anterior era forzado, sin gracia. Este gemido es real, cargado de sentimiento y muy..mm.. como lo llaman las personas poco inteligentes.. ¡Ah! Sexy."_

_-"Este chico.." _Suspiró la señora Hudson_. "Ahora que pienso..esa voz me suena." _

Entonces la Señora Hudson pudo ver como un nervioso John bebía su té intentando pasar desapercibido. Para ella fue como un "click" y cuando se dio cuenta simplemente sonrío de oreja a oreja.

_-"Ahora lo entiendo.. ¡Felicidades! Ya te hacía falta Sherlock" _Ella miró a Sherlock y él la miró. Los dos sonrieron con gran complicidad y sin decir nada la Señora Hudson bajó para darles intimidad. Después de marcharse ella, John se levantó hecho una furia.

_-"¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre grabar esto?"_ Le gritó John.

_-"Tengo todos nuestros gemidos grabados. Y ese "Oh" me gustaba para el tono de mensaje"_. Respondió tranquilamente Sherlock mientras guardaba los dedos en la nevera.

_-"Sherlock.." _

Sherlock entonces, ante aquella mirada tan seria de John, le tuvo que decir la verdad.

_-"¡Esta bien! Quería demostrarte que el tono de Irene no significo nada. Que ella nunca significo nada. Que solo me intereso el rompecabezas, su inteligencia, y que en ese momento yo te..te.."_

El doctor sonrío. Sherlock siempre era tan inocente.. John, entonces se acercó a él y le besó. Se besaron lentamente los dos en aquel beso se demostraban que se amaban profundamente, sin faltar palabras.

_-"Sherlock, ya sabes que lo sé. Y no tengo dudas en ello. Así que te lo pido.. quita.. ese tono. Es vergonzoso."_

_-"No."_

_-"¡Sherlock!"_

_-"Quiero tenerlo."_

_-"Sher.._

_-"Por favor."_ Rogó Sherlock con aquella mirada de cordero degollado.

John suspiró. Simplemente no la podía resistir. _"Esta bien…"_

Sherlock le dio un pequeño beso y acariciando las manos de John le pidió seductoramente... _"Quieres…¿qué nos bañemos juntos?"_

_-"Lo haré. Pero con la condición de que no lo grabes con el móvil."_ Advirtió John con mirada autoritaria.

_-"Hecho."_

Cuando se fueron empezó a sonar el móvil de Sherlock. Nunca sabremos que opinión tuvo John del tono de llamada. Pero si podemos saber que después de sonar durante treinta minutos, la Señora Hudson se desmayó.

**Fin.**

**Notas de la autora:**

_Espero que les haya gustado. ¡No dejen nunca de comentar!_

_Dudas que hayan podido tener:_

_1. Sherlock a puesto un "Oh" de John en el tono de mensaje y algo más "fuerte" en el tono de llamada. _

_2. El que llama es Mycroft. Ya saben a Mycroft Holmes le encanta hablar. ;)_

_Espero que todo haya quedado claro. See you later!_

**_The most important word. _**


End file.
